


Mr. B. and the Motel

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about a guest that arrives at the Bates Motel one night in late 1959/early 1960, before Norman Bates meets Marion Crane. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. B. and the Motel

On a rainy night, a car pulled up to the Bates Motel. A man got out and walked into the office. At the front desk, he signed the register.  
The young man running the register, Norman Bates, paid attention to the signature in the book. Robert Bloch, it said.  
Norman asked, “You’re the one that just wrote that God-awful book, aren’t you?”  
“Yes,” Mr. Bloch said. “Don’t worry, though. I doubt anybody will believe a word of it. The publisher classified it as fiction.”  
Norman gave the visitor a room key and showed him to the room.

That night, Mrs. Bates went to Cabin One. She was about to enter it and kill the guest inside. She hesitated outside the door, but decided to go back into the eerie house on the hill.

The next morning, Robert Bloch escaped the Bates Motel alive.


End file.
